The Gold-Haired Boy
This is episode ten of "Katthryn's Awakening." Story *Everyone stands up.* Sean: I just heard another bang! Shelby: I did too... What's happening?! Katthryn: It... It's him...... Sean: Who? Katthryn: The... Gold-haired boy... Shelby: Oh no... Sean: We have to go, NOW. *They all start running through the large city of Luster, not knowing which way they were going, but knew they were getting away.* *Another loud BANG can be heard, but this time closer.* *They keep running with no problems, as there are no people on the streets at all.* *All of a sudden, a small bolt of lighting strikes the ground right in front of them, stoping them in their tracks.* Sean: AH! Whoa, what was that?! Voice: Finally... I found you... *Katthryn falls to the ground in fear.* Katthryn: ... He... *Her eyes are filled with fear.* ... He f-found... us..... Voice: Zap Cannon! Pokémon: RAAAA!!! *A large, black, electricity-filled ball is shot towards Sean and Shelby. They manage to dodge, but barely.* *Katthryn is frozen in fear with her hands on the ground.* *Sean runs over to Katthryn, and grabs her by the arm.* Sean: Katthryn! Come on!! We've got to GO!! Katthryn: ............. *There is definitely a person right behind them, but they don't look, for they are solemnly focused on escaping.* Voice: ... Extremespeed! *A figure at a blinding speed dashed towards Sean, and ducked just in time for it to pass right overhead, scratching his hands a little.* *The voice is heard grunting, and then the figure, which is now on the other side of them, has now blocked them from escaping.* Voice: AURA SPHERE!! Pokémon: RRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! *Out of the the blur, a large, orange ball is seen shot from the figure, right at them, with perfect accuracy.* *Sean grabbed Shelby, and held onto Katthryn, hoping to take the blow for them.* Other Voice: Flame Charge!! *All of a sudden, a Flareon jumped over Sean, tackling the Aura Sphere with it's body full of fire.* *Under the pressure, the Aura Sphere explodes.* Voice 2: Run while you can! Flareon, use Flamethrower! Sean: *Gets up.* ... Let's not let this be in vain, let's go!! *Shelby, and Katthryn, slowly, get up in a daze, and run past the beast the Flareon was battling, which they couldn't quite make it out.* *They make it to the outskirts of the large city, not looking back. Night has fallen, but it was thought unanimously by everyone that they would rather take their chances out there instead of in the city.* *They keep running, until they finally make it to where the city was just lights in the distance.* *They stop, and then collapse under fatigue.* Sean: Is... everyone... alright...? Shelby: I am... Katthryn: ... I'll... be okay... Sean: What... Just happened...? Katthryn: That... That was him... The gold-haired boy... Shelby: Who was that other person with the Flareon...? Katthryn: That I do not know... Shelby: Well, thank Arceus he came... *Sean looks up, and sees a sign that reads "Route 4 ^ Luster City v"* Sean: Well, we're on the right route... We should probably move on. *A loud BOOM can be heard back in the city.* Sean: ... Let's go. *Sean sends out Petaw and Ralts, then looks back at Shelby and Katthryn.* Sean: You'd better do the same... In case the Pokémon of the Night attack... Shelby: Good idea... *She sends out Cuttlepuc, quietly, and Katthryn sends out Espeon and Vulpix.* *Without saying a word, they all start walking down the dark route, not knowing what awaited them.* *Petaw, Ralts, Cuttlepuc, Espeon, and Vulpix all instinctively knew that they had to be quiet, and they stayed on their guard.* *The tension in the air was steadily increasing, as the more time past without any sign of the Pokémon of the Night.* *Suddenly, both Petaw and Ralts stopped in their tracks, and turned to their right. They both then got into a fighting stance.* *Without saying a word, all the other Pokémon also got into a fighting stance, and Shelby and Katthryn prepared for the worst.* *The tension in the air was at an all time high.* *Then, suddenly, a Poochyena leaped out of the bushes and onto Petaw.* Sean: Petaw!! Petaw: Piii!! *The Poochyena was trying to bite at Petaw, vigorously.* Shelby: Cuttlepuc! Use Fairy Wind!! *Cuttlepuc jumps forward and throws it's arms up onto the air.* Cuttlepuc: CuttlePUUC!! *A forceful wind was summoned from behind Cuttlepuc, focused on the Poochyena.* Poochyena: Pooch!! *Poochyena is thrown back by the wind, onto the ground in front of them.* Sean: Alright, Petaw! Use Vine Whip! *Petaw throws out his arm, and out of it comes a long vine that grabs onto Poochyena.* Poochyena: Poach...! Sean: Petaw, throw him up into the air! Peatw: Piiiii...! *Petaw, using a large fraction of it's strength, lifts the Poochyena up into the air with it's vines, and throws it.* *With a loud thud, the Poochyena hits the ground hard, and runs off back into the bushes.* Sean: ... Phew... Alright, Petaw! Good job! *Without saying anything, Sean, Petaw, and the others start running through the narrow route in the pitch-black night.* *Another extremely loud bang is heard back in the city, even from the distance they were, it was ear-ringing.* *Katthryn suddenly stops in her tracks.* *Shelby stops too, followed by everyone else.* Shelby: *Looks back.* What is it...? Katthryn: ... I... I thought I heard someone following us... Sean: Even so, we can't just stop! They would catch us! Let's GO!! *Sean grabs both Katthryn's and Shelby's arms and dashes down the route, and Petaw, Cuttlepuc, and the other Pokémon stay by their trainer's side.* *As each passing second, Sean did sense an uncertainty in the air, and it grew larger as the time went by.* *Sean then catches a glimpse of a horde of Mightyena, along with the Poochyena from before chasing after them, but tries to keep moving, to avoid a big conflict.* *Katthryn breaks free of Sean's grasp, and faces the stampede of the Pokémon of the Night.* Katthryn: Vulpix, Will-o-wisp! Vulpix: Voool...! *Vulpix leaps forward, and shoots out many swift balls of ghostly fireballs onto the route, blocking the path.* Shelby: ....Good job! *Katthryn dashes back over to Sean and Shelby to catch up.* Sean looks back to make sure Katthryn makes it back to them, and while doing so, he gets a good look at the Mightyena. They had an inhumane look in their eyes, full of anger and hatred, and their snouts foaming as they snarled. It sent a chill down his spine to see such a thing on a Pokémon.* *Katthryn and Vulpix catch up to the group, and just in time for the Mightyena to figure out how to leap over the flames, and continue pursuing them.* Sean: Ha... ha.... It's.. no good... We're... going to have to fight them....! Shelby: But... we wouldn't stand... a chance...! Sean: We... can't keep running... forever! They're bound... to catch up...! Shelby: ....... I... I guess you're right... *Shelby, Sean, and Katthryn stop, and turn around, facing the horde, which were only about 40 feet away, now.* Shelby: Cuttlepuc, use Fairy Wind! Cuttlepuc: Cuttle... Cuttle... Cuttlepuc...! *The exhausted Pokémon trudges over in front of Shelby, and waves it's arms, and summon a mystical wind to blow at the pack of Pokémon of the Night.* *The attack slows them down, but they are still dashing towards them, showing no trace of fatigue.* Sean: Petaw, use... Shoot, you don't have any ranging moves... Um... Ralts, use Confu... No... that doesn't effect dark Pokémon... Okay, Petaw, prepare your Vine Whip attack for when they get close, Ralts, you use try using Lucky Chant! *Petaw gets into a fighting stance, while Ralts's eyes start to glow. A faint, pink aura starts enveloping Ralts, but quickly fades.* Ralts: RAAaaa... Sean: It's okay, you might not be ready for that move yet... Just get back and stay safe. Ralts: ... Raa.... Katthryn: Espeon... use Helping Hand on Cuttlepuc...! Espeon: EEeoooonn... *A light enveloped Espeon, and then it shifted over to Cuttlepuc, which then strengthened the power of Fairy Wind.* Katthryn: ... Vulpix, use Ember! *Vulpix shoots out small flames in front of Cuttlepuc, which are then blow towards the pack of Mightyena, in a dazzling spectacle of fire.* Shelby: Whoa, nice job! *The small flares flawlessly hit many of the horde and make them collapse, but a large number of them still approached, now 10 feet away.* Sean: Alright, Petaw, use Vine Whip! Petaw: PeTAW!! *Petaw flung out a vine out of it's arm, smacking down one of the Mightyena, revealing behind it, the Poochyena from before.* Poochyena: *Snarls.* Katthryn: Vulpix, use Flame Burst! *Vulpix charges up a powerful attack, and in then releases a large blast of fire, hitting a large portion of the Mightyena.* Katthryn: Espeon, use Signal Beam! Espeon: Seeoooo!! *A green and red beam of eergy is shot from Espeon, damaging drastically in a line mant other Mightyena.* Sean: (Wow, Katthryn is actually a pretty skilled trainer...!) *Petaw and the Poochyena are glaring at eachother, about to face it off.* Petaw: Piii..! Poochyena: Grrrr.... *Petaw starts the stand off with a Vine Whip attack, which grabs onto Poochyena* *Sean notices Petaw fighting without command.* Sean: Oh, Petaw! *Petaw then dashes at the restrained Poochyena, hitting it with Pound.* Sean: Alright, Petaw! *Poochyena immediately counters with a bite attack, getting Petaw right in the arm.* Petaw: PEEE!!! Sean: PETAW!! Shelby: *Looks over.* Wha-? Petaw! Cuttlepuc, u- Sean: No... This is Petaw's fight... Let him do this. Shelby: ... *Petaw manages to shake off the Poochyena, and then proceeds with a Vine Whip, which smacked Poochyena backwards.* *Poochyena then got up, and ran back up to Petaw, with a full-on tackle attack.* *Katthryn was also slightly watching as she held off the other Mightyena.* Petaw: PeTAW!! *Petaw hit Poochyena with another Vine Whip, and continued to do so, blindly throwing its attacks.* *Many of them hit, but Poochyena makes it through the attacks and lands another Tackle.* Petaw: Pi..! Poochyena: Graaa!! Sean: Petaw! You can do this! I know you can!! *Petaw quickly glances at Sean, then looks back at Poochyena, and then dashes towards Poochyena.* *Poochyena leaps up, in an attempt to dodge, but Petaw manages to land a direct hit with Pound, launching Poochyena backwards into one of the last Mightyena standing.* *On that note, the rest of them fled back into the forest.* Sean: Petaw, Amazing Job!! *All of a sudden Petaw collapsed.* Shelby and Sean: Petaw!!! *Sean ran over to Petaw, and picked it up, holding it close to him.* Sean: We need to make it to the next town, fast!! *Sean got up, and started running through the road towards the next town, and Katthryn and Shelby followed.* *Their Pokémon followed closely to them.* * END OF EPISODE 10* Category:Katthryn's Awakening Category:Stories Category:Episodes Category:Monto